geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Deception Dive
"Collaboration between Zenthicalpha,Rustam,Mazl,Zober,Sharks,AmorAMC,Berke423,Lucasyecla99,Krampux,Disp,Platnuu and Ryder" - Rustam Deception Dive is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by Rustam, Zober, ZenthicAlpha, AmorAltra, Platnuu, Sharks, Berke423, Lucasyecla99, Ryder, Mazl, Krampux, and Disp, and verified by Berke423. It is generally considered an Extreme Demon and sometimes an Insane Demon. It is currently #142 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Skrrah (#143) and below Heartbeat (#141). Gameplay * Rustam: (0% - 5%) His part along with the level starts off with a half-speed cube section with tricky green jump orb timing. The player turns into a ship that does short straight flying and hits a black orb. It then becomes a ball that is not so hard. Rustam's part ends off with a robot section with tricky timing, right until it turns back into a cube. * Zober: (5% - 10%) The level picks up to normal speed in Zober's part. His part alone is simply the easiest part of the level, as it has simple orb memorization where you don't hit the orbs with an "X". It ends with both a triple spike and a single spike. * ZenthicAlpha: (11% - 17%) The player become a mini cube that goes through two transitions, a normal wave and mini UFO. It then turns into a mini robot that mostly hits green orbs. It then transforms into a ship that has easy straight flying as fireballs circle around and follow the player. The player then becomes a mini ball to a mini cube. * AmorAltra: (17% - 25%) '''After that part, the level picks up to a double speed ship that does tricky straight flying. The ship also becomes mini shortly. The player then becomes a mini spider with simple spider gameplay. When the mini spider becomes normal size and hits a dash orb, it transforms into a UFO with Flappy Bird-like gameplay but switches gravity. The part ends with a cube that hits square shaped orbs, as smiley faces bounces on the air. * '''Platnuu: (25% - 31%) The level becomes more difficult when this part starts with a half speed mini ship sequence that requires very tight straight flying. It then transitions into a mini wave, and ends with a short mini ship. * Sharks: (31% - 38%) The player now turns into a cube with simple orb timings. It then transitions from a ship that switched gravity, to a spider. It then turns back into a ship that requires straight flying and switches gravity. The part ends with a short auto part ball with flying text that reads "READY?" * Berke423: (38% - 48%) Berke423's part starts with a triple-speed wave that switches gravity. The player becomes a cube that starts with an auto part, to a part where the player has to hit a lot of orbs. His part then ends with a ship that requires straight flying while it both switches gravity and changes size. * Lucasyecla99: (48% - 57%) As the speed remains the same, this part starts with a cube that hits orbs. It then does a short transition of a wave that becomes mini half-way. After a short mini cube/UFO and normal cube transition, it becomes a ball where the screen scrolls like Viprin's ball part in both and ___. It then turns back into a cube that becomes dual shortly in the middle. When a slightly slower ball part is done, the part end with the cube then picking up speed. * Ryder: (57% - 66%) The level then becomes Extreme Demon difficulty when this part starts. The player goes through a lot of transitions that sync to the music with speed and forms. The parts starts from a triple speed, upside-down ship, to a spider that switches speed and size, to a quadruple speed cube, to a normal speed, upside-down ship, to a quadruple speed cube again, to a normal speed ship, to a triple speed mini cube, to a normal ship mini spider that becomes triple speed, to a normal speed mini UFO that hit a following pink orb, to a quadruple speed normal UFO, and finally a normal speed robot that becomes triple speed. * Mazl: (67% - 75%) This part starts off a little pitch black as "MAZL" is seen in the background. It starts with a fast ball that slows down to a mini and becomes a mini cube next. Then it becomes a normal cube dual that becomes mini cube. When it end with them hitting the edges of a dash orb, a very tricky, quadruple speed mini wave occurs with slightly tight spaces. The player turns into a mini UFO that goes through crossing sawblades and ends with a dash orb. The player then turns into a very fast mini cube. The parts ends with a very fast mini ball. * Krampux: (76% - 87%) Krampux's part is said to be the hardest and is also very buggy. It starts with a quadruple-speed ball that becomes mini halfway through. After the player is a mini-wave that is very difficult, it transforms into a mini ship that requires straight flying while it switches gravity and size. Then it transitions to a very hard mini robot which contains distractions alongside flowing objects and flying text that reads "YO!". The player is now a mini UFO where purplish lava closes on the player, making a tunnel where it switches gravity. When the lava is off-screen, it turns into a cube with very fast timing. The part then ends with a wave that wiggles through a triangular patterned tunnel and turns back into a cube. * Disp: (88% - 100%) The last part starts with a mini ball with tricky timings until it becomes a mini spider. Then it transitions from a ball to a spider again but with normal size. The player then turns into a cube that becomes a robot and a mini cube shortly. Then the level ends with the cube going through a short auto part, and the title of the level shows up along with the players who were in this mega-collaboration. Trivia * The password for the level is 635897. * The level contains 88,887 objects. * The level was originally an Insane Demon, but due to its XL length and high placement on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, it was rerated by the community to Extreme Demon rating. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:Top 150